When the Tea is Bitter
by LittleMissTeapot0
Summary: Even truly gentlemanly, puzzle solving, archaeology professors have their off days, and this just happened to be one of them.
1. When the Tea is Bitter

**LittleMissTeapot here. This is my first fanfiction and while most people say something along the lines of, "Don't review too harshly," I want you guys to review as hard as you can so I can improve my writing :) Drop me a favorite or a follow (planning on writing 2 more chapters) and be sure to check out my profile!**

* * *

When the Tea is Bitter...

Even truly gentlemanly, puzzle solving, archaeology professors have their off days, and this just happened to be one of them.

As Layton drinks his evening tea, he decides it was a bit too bitter for his taste, but then again, what hadn't been bitter about his day.

* * *

"Luke, my boy, are you almost ready? It appears we are running quite late."

"Almost, Professor! I... I just can't seem to find my schoolwork!" Muffled thuds are heard from the young boy's room as he haphazardly tosses books and puzzle boxes, among other things, onto the floor in an effort to find his missing papers.

"Well, please, do try to hurry. We are already five minutes late as it is and a true gentleman must always move about in a timely manner." Layton's eyes darted to the clock on his wall. _Almost 6 minutes late now, he thought._ But alas, what was there be expected on a Monday morning such as this one. He could almost picture Luke hurrying to finish his schoolwork on Sunday night before staying up to read and solve a few puzzles before bed.

"I've found it Professor!"cries Luke excitedly, running down the hall with wrinkled papers in hand. "It seems I had accidentally used them as scratch paper to solve this particularly tricky riddle..." And indeed, Layton could see various diagrams strewn across the back of the paper.

"Well, come along then. We haven't got all day." Layton grabbed his umbrella (the low, grey clouds clogging the skies didn't seem all that friendly) and turned around to see Luke immediately proceed to trip and crash into the hardwood floor. The contents of his schoolbag thrown across the room.

"I'm alright, Professor. Really, I am." Luke stands up slowly, wincing. He looks at the professor who stares in disbelief at the mess Luke had just created. The professor lets out a huge sigh.

"We are late, Luke. Eight minutes now, to be more precise. But, I do suppose you cannot go to school without any supplies. Quickly, Luke, gather up your things, I'll help you, my boy." The two pick up the items of Luke's schoolbag as quickly as they can. Unfortunately, in his rush to help pick up, the professor drops his umbrella where it lies forgotten on the floor.

* * *

Out the door, check. Luke is with him, check. Hat on his head, check. Keys and bag, check. Driving, check. Hat on his head, check. Layton goes down his mental checklist as he drives Luke to school in the Laytonmobile.

"Now remember Luke, I have a meeting today after classes, so it is Emmy who will pick you up from school. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor," The boy paused. "I really am sorry about the mess. Really." Luke stared down into his lap, clearly apologetic.

"It's alright, Luke. We are only a few minutes late." Layton replied in the cheeriest tone he could muster. _Thirteen minutes. I cannot believe we are thirteen minutes late._ "Also, Emmy has notified me that she will be busy after dropping you off at home, so she will not be able to watch over you. I presume you can take care of yourself for a few hours before I come home." He glances in the rear-view mirror to give the boy a look.

"Don't worry about me, Professor! I am your apprentice number one, after all!"

* * *

After dropping Luke off, Layton drove hurriedly to Gressenheller University. The traffic seemed to be a bit heavier than usual, not to mention the lack of parking spaces in the car park. The whole ordeal was aggravating, really.

"Professor, where on _earth_ were you?" Emmy, Layton's assistant, hissed in a low voice as Layton walks briskly through the front doors, towards his classroom. She follows after him. "I've been waiting for you for ages, you're twenty minutes late, your students think you're not going to show up, and I have a funny feeling that even Dean Delmona is suspicious!"

"Nonsense." Layton briefly slows to peer up at a wall clock."You see Emmy, I am only _eighteen_ minutes late, not twenty." Layton says as he continues to walk down the hallway. "Now, about my schedule... There is a test before my lesson today if I recall correctly?"

"Yes, Professor. And you also have a faculty meeting today after classes. I will be bringing Luke home from school." Emmy pauses for a moment. "I think that's all for today."

* * *

As the two near the classroom it is obvious the students inside were clearly taking advantage of the lack of supervision. Layton walks into his classroom and the room silences instantly. The class seemed to collectively straighten their backs as a whole. If he hadn't been so tired from hurrying about in the morning, he might have said something to them but today wasn't really the day. Slowly, the professor walked over to his desk, put his Laytonmobile keys in the top drawer, and looked up to address the class.

"Good morning. I apologise for any inconvenience my absence may have caused." The class murmurs responses quietly. "Test today. I presume you have all been studying while I was gone? Books and notes away, we will begin shortly." Layton turns towards his assistant. "And Emmy, a cup of tea, please, if you would be so kind."

A few moments of last minute studying later, the professor passes out the tests and crashes into his seat at the front of the room. Layton sighs. He begins grading the weekend homework assignment piled atop his desk as Emmy returns shortly after with a large cup of steaming tea.

"Thank you, Emmy."

"No problem at all, Professor!"

Layton takes a sip and sets the cup on top of his desk. He resumes grading and becomes so consumed in his work he entirely forgets about the cup of tea Emmy had brought him.

* * *

An hour later, the first students began coming up to the front to return their completed tests. Professor Layton was nearing the end of his pile of weekend assignments.

"Well done, ladies and gentlemen. I feel you all deserve a short minute break before we begin the next part of our lesson." Layton stands up to stretch, a little too quickly, and knocks over a very full cup of cold tea. It spills across his table before rolling to the ground with a loud smash, shattering into pieces.

The room is silent as Layton surveys the mess. He lets out an audible sigh before bending down to pick up the shards of the broken teacup. Emmy, who was filing papers, comes over to help.

"It's a shame, really, that poor tea going to waste like that." Layton says as he mops up the last of the remaining tea. "But, I suppose, it had gone cold anyways."

"Yes, and after all that trouble I went to get it."

Layton makes an apologetic expression. He turns back to survey the damage the tea had done. _Nothing much, luckily, he thought. A few of the test booklets near the bottom of the stack, a couple papers and miscellaneous notes, nothing too important._

Still, spilling his (cold) tea did nothing to lift the professor's spirits.

* * *

The rest of class passed rather uneventfully (if you could call dropping a particularly important artefact on the floor during lessons and tripping on his own two feet not once, but twice, uneventful) as did the faculty meeting (he only managed to spill some hot tea on himself).

Emmy had left early to pick up Luke and attend to her errands. The professor was just closing the office door after this very long, and tiring day. He rummaged through his bag for a quite a while, even emptying out its contents onto the hallway floor when...

"Oh dear... It appears I have left the keys to the Laytonmobile in my desk drawer."

 **(Assume that he normally keeps his keys in his bag and the office keys are on the same keychain as the keys for the Laytonmobile, poor professor, it's such an off day for him...)**

"Well, I suppose I will have to walk," he says, to himself with a sigh. Picking up the contents of his bag, Layton heads outside. The sun is starting to dip beneath the horizon but the clouds still hang low in the sky.

 _I hope Luke is alright. At this rate I'd be forty-five late._

As the professor begins walking towards his flat, a light drizzle starts to fall which soon turns into a heavy downpour.

"Well, it's a shame I didn't bring my umbrella, there is no possible way this day could get any worse. Speaking of my umbrella, this reminds me of a puzzle," the professor says to himself dejectedly. Sadly, no one was near to hear his puzzle. At that exact moment a sudden gust of wind blows towards the professor and yanks his hat off his head.

Layton turns with a start. His hat was not on his head. The dark clouds, rain, and setting sun made it difficult to see but the dim glow of the street lights illuminated his hat as it landed sideways in a rather deep puddle on the side of the road.

Layton goes to retrieve his beloved hat but, to his _wonderful_ luck, a man running to escape the rain promptly stomps on it before hurrying into a nearby shop.

* * *

An hour later, a very wet, very cold, and not so happy Layton enters his flat using a key hidden beneath the doormat. Water drips from his stained coat and rather crushed hat, pooling beneath his aching feet.

"Luke, my boy, I'm home. Would you mind getting me a towel? I appear to be soaking."

There is no response.

"Luke?" Layton goes to check on the boy in his room, leaving a small river trailing behind him. He turns on the lights only to see the young boy sleeping at his desk with his clothes still on. Layton smiles. The poor boy was worn out. That's when he realised just how exhausted he himself was.

He goes to clean himself up and change into some dry and clean clothes. By the time he finishes mopping up the water and tucking Luke in for the night, it's nearly time for bed.

 _This day has been utterly disastrous. But that's nothing a good cup of tea can't solve._

Layton walks to the kitchen and opens the door. Dirty dishes and various pots and pans are piled up in the sink. The fridge is left ajar and several containers of food are left open on the counter. It appears that Luke had attempted to make himself dinner and failed miserably. But judging by the lack of crisps in the pantry and the crumbs left all over the floor, Layton could assume the boy didn't go to sleep hungry.

Layton surveys the mess. He did not have the energy nor will to clean this up. Instead he gingerly puts a kettle to boil on the stove, tosses in a few ingredients (without even bothering to check), and waits for the tea to be ready.

When the kettle whistles, Layton pours himself a cup and slumps into his armchair. He sees a puzzle sitting on the table and decides to give it a go while his tea cools.

"Hm." No matter what angle the professor approached the puzzle the solution did not reveal itself. "This one is quite tricky, perhaps I'll use a hint coin." Layton breaks a coin apart.

 **The answer might not be obvious at first, try looking from a different angle.**

"I believe I am quite done with puzzles for the day." Layton puts down the puzzle and takes a sip of his tea.

He grimaces. The tea was bitter. Not just slightly bitter, but a very strong and very unappealing bitter. A bitter end to his bitter day. He sets the teacup back down on its saucer.

 _A true gentleman must never become too upset, no matter what the circumstances._

The professor heads to his bedroom with no dinner, no tea, and a puzzle unsolved.

 _Perhaps, tomorrow will be a better day._

* * *

 **And done with Chapter 1! Be sure to drop me a review, favorite or follow :) I also take requests and collaborations if you are interested!**


	2. When the Tea is Too Sweet

**LittleMissTeapot here! I am genuinely sorry I haven't updated for a long time but I was out of town for 4 days and never got the chance to update! However, I am very happy because I just found out that Level-5 is releasing a Lady Layton game sometime in the future :D Although, I really cannot imagine the professor having children of his own (perhaps adopted?)**

 **Anyways, I am back again with chapter two of my three-shot. It is a bit shorter than the first chapter but I hope you still enjoy! Remember to leave me a review or a favorite. I also take requests!**

 **Slight spoilers for Unwound Future?**

* * *

When the Tea is Sweet

Too much of a good thing isn't always what's best.

As Layton takes a sip of his evening tea, he realises it's much too sweet. It seems almost as if someone had put in the extra sweetness to make up for a strong bitterness.

* * *

Professor Layton woke up early the next morning to the sound of a running sink and the clatter of dishes. Putting on his trademark top hat, which had recovered quite nicely from yesterday's mishaps, the professor heads down the kitchen to investigate the source of the noise.

"Luke, is that you?" The professor walks into the kitchen to find it nearly spotless. Any evidence of yesterday's mess had been wiped away from existence.

"Gah!" Luke, who was putting away a stack of freshly washed dishes, jumps, startled. Luckily, none of the plates fall to the floor. "Professor! You scared me!"

Layton looks at the boy. "Have you been up all this time tidying up?"

Luke put a hand sheepishly behind his head. "Gee Professor, I felt really bad about leaving the kitchen in a state like that but I still had schoolwork to finish and I suppose I just fell asleep." Luke looked up slowly. His ears are slightly red with embarrassment. "And Emmy told me about how off your day seemed yesterday." He grins. "This was the least I could do. I am your apprentice number one, after all!"

Layton smiles at the boy. The day was off to a good start already.

"Luke, I'm afraid I left my car keys in the office last night. I'll call Emmy and see if she can take you to school. For me, I suppose a morning walk couldn't hurt."

"But Professor! It's an hours walk to the university." Luke pauses. "Don't tell me you walked home last night!"

"It's alright, my boy. Even a true gentleman must get some exercise. Why don't you make us a cup of tea while I give Emmy a call?" Layton leaves the kitchen to the telephone in the hall.

* * *

"Hello, is this Emmy? It's Hershel. How are you?'

"Professor?! My goodness, what are you doing up so early this morning?"

"I suppose I could ask the same about you," says the professor with a chuckle. "It seems that I've left my car keys in the office last night. Perhaps you could take Luke to school, if that's alright with you, of course."

"No problem, Professor!" The line is quiet for a while. "But what about you? Don't say you're going to walk to the university!"

"No, no it's quite alr-"

"Wait, I have a better idea! The university doors should be opening about now and I don't live too far away. Would it be alright if I just take your keys from the office and drive the Laytonmobile to your flat? I do have a spare key to the office, after all."

Layton stops. This was a wonderful idea. How could he not have thought of it sooner?

"That would be marvelous Emmy. Luke and I really would appreciate it."

"Then it's settled. I'll see you in twenty minutes."

* * *

After a delicious breakfast, accompanied by a cup of hot tea, Layton and Luke were ready to go.

A friendly honk from outside tells the pair that Emmy had arrived in the Laytonmobile.

"Luke, before we go, there is something I must attend to." Layton heads towards his armchair where a puzzle sits, laying unsolved from yesterday evening. He takes one last look. The answer hits him in the face.

"That should do it." And sure enough the answer is correct. "Come now, Luke. I believe we have a full day ahead of us."

* * *

Everything was perfect. A bit too perfect, perhaps. The evening rain had cleared all the clouds out of the now blue sky. It was a rare and wonderful sunny day.

As Emmy, Luke, and the professor drove down the streets with their windows open, friendly pedestrians waved hello. There was hardly any traffic.

 _How peculiar..._

The professor and Emmy arrived at Gressenheller right on schedule. The parking space closest to the university happened to be available. Upon entering, the pair was greeted by Dean Delmona.

"Good morning, Hershel! And Emmy, how nice it is to see you! Have you heard the news?"

Layton shakes his head, confused.

"You've won the faculty member of the month award, Hershel! Congratulations! It's quite an honor, you know."

Needless to say, the professor wasn't sure how to respond.

"Lighten up Professor," said Emmy, giving him a well-meaning thump on the back. "You've deserved it."

* * *

Classes seemed to pass by more smoothly than normal. Perhaps they felt bad about the mishaps of the professor the other day. What was more peculiar, however, were the snippets of good fortune seemed to strike the professor everywhere he went.

"Professor! I have an interesting puzzle for you to solve!"

"Hershel, I've never quite realised how well your hat suits you."

"Layton, I just created the most fantastical tea blend. Would you fancy a cup?"

"Professor, I just remembered! I found the most extraordinary book on archaeology! I've bought you a copy!"

Hint coins seemed to pop up in all the right places. It was a strangely perfect day, to say the least.

When classes were over, Layton went to pick Luke up from school. The streets were still as strangely empty as the morning. Upon arriving, he was greeted by Luke's teacher, who complimented Layton on Luke's high performance in classes.

"I've heard you've been doing well in school, my boy," said the professor on the drive home.

"It's nothing, really. Not as difficult as some of your puzzles anyways. Speaking of which, have you heard this one Professor?"

Even Luke had a rather delightful puzzle for him to solve, he thought.

* * *

That evening, the Professor and Luke had a wonderful dinner together. Luke had no schoolwork and Emmy had volunteered to take over grading the remainder of papers. The evening was spent solving puzzles, having a nice friendly chat, and reminiscing over their adventures together.

"Well, my boy, it appears that the time has just flown by. It's almost your bedtime."

"In that case, goodnight Professor!"

"Goodnight, Luke. See you in the morning."

The professor couldn't help but think about just how _perfect_ his day had been.

A cup of tea should seal the deal.

He brewed himself a cup. A sweet aroma filled the flat.

"Hm. A bit... sweet." Layton took another sip.

The tea was sweet. It tasted almost familiar.

 _But that's strange... How can it taste familiar? I'm usually not the one to fancy a sweet cup of tea..._

That's when it hit him.

Layton put the cup down on the table. There was a reason the tea tasted so familiar.

And of all days for the tea to be sweet.

Layton looked out the window to the sleeping town below his flat. The tea reminded him of a time when everyday of his life seemed just as perfect as this one. It's sweetness reminded him of a person who was as sweet as the tea tasted.

It reminded him of _her_.

Layton headed to his bedroom, his perfect day seemed less perfect somehow. The cup of tea sat, getting colder and colder on the table.

 _Yes, Layton thought sadly, the tea was much too sweet, indeed._

* * *

 **Thanks you all for reading! I probably won't take as much time updating the final chapter of my three-shot. Be sure to drop me a review or a favorite if you enjoy the story it so far! I'm also planning on writing another story with a focus on tea, if you would enjoy that :) Love you all!**


	3. When the Tea is Just Right

**LittleMissTeapot here again! I realize that I am terrible at updating! A very special thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, or followed my story, I truly do appreciate it! Now here with the final installment of this three-shot. This one is pretty short because I've been so very busy and I'm sure you all know what the subject of this one will be but I hope you still enjoy it!**

* * *

When the Tea is Just Right

The following morning seemed perfectly... normal. Layton woke up at the same time he normally awoke. The sun was just starting to shine through his bedroom curtains. The house was quiet.

Layton chuckled. Luke was still sound asleep.

Layton washed up before heading down to the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. When he had finally finished cooking and setting the table. He called for Luke to come and eat. He was met with a loud groan.

Not at all unusual, thought Layton with a smile.

Layton calmly sat down to eat and moments later, a very ruffled and tired Luke came down to join him.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed by without any mishaps or unforeseen good fortune. The professor and Luke enjoyed their breakfast and got ready for their day. The two left the flat door at the same time they normally did. Not too late, but not too early either.

Layton dropped Luke off at his school building and drove to the university. He arrived on time, parked the Laytonmobile and went to his office. Emmy was already present, as usual. He greeted Emmy like he did every morning. Some casual chatter, another congratulatory remark about his award followed as Layton reviewed his lecture notes. It was a morning like any other.

Classes were the same. Typically dull, punctuated by several bits of intellectual or interesting discussions before returning to its dull state. After his lecture, there were the usual assignments handed out to be turned in by the end of class for him to grade later in the evening.

When classes were finally over for the day, Layton and Emmy headed their separate ways.

"See you tomorrow, Professor!"

"Till tomorrow, Emmy," said the professor with a friendly tip of his hat.

* * *

The professor left the university campus and shortly arrived at Luke's school.

"Good afternoon, Professor!"

"Good afternoon to you as well, my boy. How were classes today?"

And thus began Luke's usual chattering as the professor drove to the flat. He smiled listening to Luke go on and on about his day at school.

When they arrived at the flat, the two had a pleasant cup of tea and shared a puzzle or two before Layton decided it was time for Luke to get started on his homework.

"Aw, Professor! But I don't want to," cried Luke in protest. Layton chuckled; this happened every day.

"Now, now Luke. A true gentleman must never dilly dally when it comes to his education."

The professor always won in the end.

* * *

Hours had passed when Layton heard a timid knock at his study room door. He had been extremely preoccupied with grading papers among other things one might expect archaeology professors to be doing.

"Come in," Layton called. Luke appeared, holding a cup of freshly brewed tea.

"Um... Hello Professor. You were in here for so long, I figured you might fancy some tea."

Layton glanced at the clock on the wall. It was getting late.

"Luke, have you - "

"Oh you don't have to worry about me Professor! I fixed myself some supper with the leftovers from yesterday," he paused before adding, "and this time, I didn't make a mess!"

Layton chuckled. The boy was thoughtful, he would have to give him that.

"Very well then Luke. I do greatly appreciate all the trouble you went through." Layton said with a smile.

"No problem at all, Professor! After all, I'm your number one apprentice!"

"Well then my boy, let's suppose you go to bed now. Goodnight, Luke." And with a parting goodnight, the professor's apprentice headed to bed.

Layton glanced at the cup of steaming tea he held in his hand. He stood up and walked to the study window, admiring the night view, and took a sip.

"How delightful," he mumbled, smiling.

A perfect cup of tea to end a just right kind of day.


End file.
